


One sentence is all we need

by Welpie



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Characters from all Inazuma series will show up, Gen, REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!!, Spoilers from GO and original only, mix of rewritten old sentences and new ones, requests are open, will add the tags as we go, won't be areori spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welpie/pseuds/Welpie
Summary: One sentence can tell a lot more than you think.Come along for short snippets showcasing the daily lives of our soccer boys and girls. (Partly Ported from FFN & rewritten)
Relationships: All platonic with some hinted ships.
Kudos: 40





	1. Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to port this over from my old FFN account. A good chunk still holds up well and this allows me to re-arrange and rewrite them. Plus add new ones inbetween.
> 
> REQUESTS, one word prompts + your desired character(optional), are ALWAYS OPEN.

“No, Kidou, Sakuma, we cannot adopt a penguin to keep as Teikoku’s mascot,” Genda deadpanned while his stern gaze swept over his teammates, “Fudou, stealing a penguin from the zoo is not an option either!”


	2. Scarf

A scarf was all that was left of his twin.


	3. Goggles

Kidou sighed at the sight of his sister hiding in a bush; she kept trying to trick him into taking off his goggles ever since he mentioned taking them off for Kageyama.


	4. Nightmares

At times Shirou awakened with a shout; a lone life of snow and aliens haunting his dreams.


	5. Existence

Atsuya was loud and proud, but he could never get rid of the feeling that his entire existence was impossible.


	6. A god

“Once a god, always a god,” Aphrodi declared with a smirk before he walked away, hair flowing wildly in the wind, leaving a speechless Nagumo and Suzuno behind.


	7. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft stuff

Yuuka showed a drawing she made of her brother which prompted a soft smile from the fiery striker.


	8. Haunted

No words could describe how Fuyuka felt after she lost her parents; forever haunted by their last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how she is doin in areori; she was nice


	9. Busted

“No, Mamoru, you cannot eat and play soccer at the same time,” his mother began to scold him which resulted in a sad soccer-freak.


	10. Atsuya

Shirou glanced at the mirror whose image stared back at him; Atsuya never really left.


	11. Ghost

As Shuu watched the Inazuma Caravan disappear out of sight the feeling of jealousy popped up, but he quickly shut it down because _he didn’t deserve to_ ; he was a ghost bound to the island due to his little sister’s death after all.


	12. Strangely Adorable

The Eisei soccer team used to be annoyed by the bratty behavior of the Kira son, but soon after the Raimon match they began to realize Hiroto was _trying_ to appear not-caring which frankly made him… strangely adorable in a way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just. Anyone. Give me a request please.


	13. Basketball

"The basketball, round, brown, used during a game of basketball, interesting," Minaho mumbled while he spun the ball on his fingers, but he dropped it in surprise when he heard Ibuki shout: "Are we going to play or are you just going to stand there?!"


End file.
